Like Father , Like Daughter
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Margo Queen daughter of Oliver Queen gets sent back in time to when her Aunt Sara just came back. When no one knows who she is or where she come from things get rocky. When Margo sees Felicity everything gets ten time worse for the girl. Now she has to deal with a side of her father she has never seen and seeing Felicity.
1. Chapter 1

She felt pain everywhere. All she felt was pain. She didn't know where she was or who she was with. The last thing she remembered was hearing a gun go off. She felt the cool touch of metal on her back and hands. She figured it was the same slab she had seen her dad on so many times. Her eyes fluttered opened and she groaned at the bright white light shining in her eyes. The chattering she heard stopped figuring she got their attention.

" Looks like someones awake," the voice she could identify as Diggle's said. She groaned in annoyance she went to sit up slowly when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

" Maybe you should take it easy kid," the young man holding her back said. She looked around and saw Roy, Sara, and John. The girl groaned and fell back down on the slap. She heard footsteps come down the stairs and looked toward them to who it was. Her face lit up when she saw Oliver come in the small concert room.

" Hey I came as soon as you called," He stopped, " who that?"

Oliver looked over and saw a girl in her late teens looking around the foundry.

" We don't know she woke a little while before you came," Sara said.

" What do you mean you don't know?" She looked around and saw confused looks on everyone's face, " come on Dig, you've been looking out for me since I learned to walk."

Everyone looked at him waiting for an answer, " sorry kid, but I've never met you before."

" Okay is this you getting back at me for that stupid argument we had, because if so how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry," she said tears gathering in her eyes. Sara walked over to her and put a hand on her to clam her down.

" hey , don't worry we'll figure this out, okay." The girl pulled back from her grasp. She put her hands in her blonde hair and started pacing.

" No, you don't get it this shouldn't be happening. Dad come on," she said looking at Oliver.

" Me. Dad. What? No. That's impossible." He said stammering at first.

" this is nut. Ugh, dammit, this can't be happening you guys are all I have please," she said panicking.

" your like what 19? Oliver would of had to have you when he was 11," Roy said.

Oliver ignored his comment though, " what's the last thing you remember?"

" I'm 20, Roy. And the last thing I remember is, you yelling at me for wanting to go on a mission with you. You left to handle the problem with everyone else. Next thing I know I'm hear."

" Kid, you had a bullet in your shoulder. If you are Oliver's kid then what is it with Queens getting shot in the shoulder?" Dig said jokingly.

She chuckled at that, " I haven't the idea. I take it none of you are going to ask so My names Margo Moria Queen."

" I need some air," Oliver said and walked outside.

She sighed knowing he thought she was crazy. Roy and Sara both had a hand on both her shoulder. Roy moved in front of her and crossed his arms

" So what's the future like?" He asked jokingly

" Pretty much the same. Wait, you don't think I'm crazy as hell," she said with a smile.

" No, I think your crazy as hell, but I saw your face and I believe you. Plus you kinda look like him," he said smiling.

" What about you two?" She asked John and Sara.

" Like Roy said we saw your face when no one here knew you. You looked genuinely upset," John said quietly.

Sara nodded in agreement, " I know the look a daughter gives her father so yeah I believe you."

She smiled , but it soon faded when John said, " I don't think you need us to believe you. I think you need Oliver to believe you..''

 _He was right._ She thought, _I do need my dad to believe me, but he probably thinks I'm crazy._

 **xxx Line Break xxxx**

Oliver was standing outside when Sara came out to talk to talk to him. He didn't call Felicity because she was probably asleep already. Sara walked over and leaned against the wall

" You don't believe her do you?" Sara asked him casually

" Seeing and believing are two different things Sara. I mean, she looks and acts just like me, but just thinking that I have a daughter while still doing this it's.." he trailed off

" Oliver I know what a daughter looking at her father looks like okay. That girl looks at you like you're a hero. When she found out that none of us knew who she was she was devistated." Sara walked down the allie way to go home. Oliver stayed out there a little longer before going back inside. When he got downstairs he noticed that Margo was the only one left down there.

" Uncle Roy and Dig left already," she said not meeting his gaze.

" Listen Margo, I'm sorry for how I reacted. But I see you and you look and act just like I do. Then I think it can't be real because why would I raise my daughter while still being a vigilante."

" When I was about ten you brought me down here. You said you didn't want to keep anything from me," she had a hard time trying not to cry, " that wasn't the day that I started looking at you like you were a hero Dad. I did that long before."

Tears were pouring down her cheeks now, " As I got older we had our fights, but all fathers and daughter do. When I woke and no one knew who I was I.. I didn't know what to think. Because minutes before I told you to leave me alone."

Oliver walked over I hugged the girl in for the of him trying to clam her down. It hit him then that it was his daughter who seconds ago broke into tears. Oliver was supposed to a tough guy who survived five years of hell. He didn't do expressing feeling well, yet he coundn't stop himself comforting her. He rubbed her back calmingly trying to still her from crying, " hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day didn't go easy for Margo. She was told to stay in the foundary because of her comparison to Oliver. Margo passed tims walking around and reading some books Sara left her. She had to wait till that night to interact with other people. Then it hit her, _I'm in the past Felicity is still part of the team._ She started pacing not paying attention to time. She heard people coming into the building and panicked she climbed up onto the desk and climbed in between the metal bars and the ceiling. She saw her dad, Dig, Sara, Roy, and her mother walk in.

" Where'd the kid go?" Dig asked.

" Last time I talked to her she was still down here," Sara said. They started looking around the foundary for her. As they continued to move Margo was moving across the ceiling towards the the stair case. She stopped when she stopped hearing movement she heard her phone ringing , but she remembered she left it down there. Margo was able to get up stair without being seen she could go outside so she did the next best thing.

Roy went upstairs because he had an idea when he got up there he saw a drunk Margo sitting at the bar. He walked over and took the bottle out of her hands. She jumped off the seat to get it back.

" Uncle Roy just give it back. Please," she begged him.

" You really think saying , please is gonna help you get this back. You're not even old enough to drink."

" So?" She asked still trying to get the bottle.

 **xxxxx line Break xxxx**

The team was in the basement when they heard footsteps up stairs. They ran up there and saw Margo sitting on the ground and Roy putting a bottle away.

" He's mean," Margo said pointing to Roy.

" Sorry I wouldn't let a ,20 year old , get drunk."

" Guys why don't you go back down starts. I'll handle this." Dig, Sara,and Roy all went back to the foundary leaving Oliver and Margo upstairs.

Margo got up and went to sit on the steps that went up to the office. She put her head in her hands when Oliver sat next to her.

" Mind telling me why you decided to come up here and drink?" He asked trying to stay clam.

" It seemed, like a good idea at the time. Now that I think about it, it was a horrible decision."

" I didn't ask whether it was a good decision or not. I asked why?" He said standing up, " Margo, you're gonna have to help me here. Because I'm not that Oliver yet. And when I was your age I would drink just for the fun of it."

" It's just, just things are so different back here. And I was climbing up the walls down there."

" I'm not mad. I can't because I did the same thing. We're gonna get you home okay. We called Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin and there on their way here. We'll figure this out."

" Is Felicity still down there?"

" Yeah, but you don't have to come down till your ready. Just please no more drinking," she nodded and he went down stair.

After a couple minutes she went down stairs and everyone , but Felicity was gone.

" They went out already?"

" Yeah, so your Margo. You kinda look like Oliver," she said smiling.

" Um.. so what are they doing?"

" They are trying to find Slade," she said and Margo froze. She had forgotten that Slade used to hate her dad. Felicity looked back and saw the girl passed out on the floor.

" Oh, um.. Oliver , Margo passed out."

" We're on our way back now," he said into his comm.

 **xxxxx Line Break xxxxx**

When she woke up she saw everyone she grew up with.

" Uncle Barry, Aunt Caitlin?"

Caitlin and Barry looked at her in shock. Barry looked at Oliver confused.

" Why do they actually tell them your name," Dig suggested.

" Good piont Dig, names Margo Moria Queen."

They looked at her in shock. She layed back down because her head hurt.

" You okay?" Oliver asked her laughing.

" No," she looked over to see him laughing, " you think this is funny?"

" This is what happens when you get drunk," he handed her two asperines and a cup of water. When swallowed the pills he handed her a pair of glass.

"You just had these in stayed by?" She asked putting them on.

" No, Thea brought them."

" So, what year are you from?" Cisco asked her.

She put her finger over her lips to shush him, " must you yell, I'm right here. And what year is it now?"

" The years 2015," Barry said.

" Um.. that means I'm 23 years into the past. So you guys do the math," She said looking around, " this sucks. Urg."

" It's called a hangover," Oliver said smiling.

" Yeah, remind me never to drink again."

" You'd be from 2038," Cisco said.

" Yep, I can't tell you anything about future consequences and all that."

" That's so cool, do they have flying cars?" He asked.

" I said the future not Back to the Future , Cisco."

" I have a question you don't have to answer though. Why did you faint?" Caitlin asked.

" Slade. His son and I were friends and we were even together till he cheated on me with Hannah Chase."

" So , Slade doesn't hate me in the future, good to know," Oliver said.

" Okay enough talking now, you guys figure out how to send me home, while try to sleep this off."


	3. Chapter 3

While Margo was asleep she was remembering what happened before she went back in time.

 _Oliver and her had just walked into the bunker so he could get ready for a mission. He was in his suit in no time he grabbed his bow , but before he could leave Margo was in front of him._

 _" Dad , please can I come."_

 _" No, M &M we've been over this," he said to her._

 _" I know stay here and do comms was our agreement. I don't even do comms till Laurel's ready to go out."_

 _" M, you know you mean everything to me. How do thing I'd feel if you got hurt out there," he said trying to get her to understand._

 _" Dad, come on. When are you going to stop treating me like a child."_

 _" Margo I'm not losing you because you want to be like me. Okay can we please do this when I get back," he asked her._

 _" No, I just. Leave me alone," she said and went over to the computer. He sighed knowing he should stay, but he left anyway. Once Laurel was ready to leave I was on comms. I heard someone come downstairs._

 _" Who are you?" She didn't answer all she did was fire a gun._

She woke up gasping for air. Oliver was over to her trying to clam her down. Her breathing still heavy from her dream she looked around and noticed only Oliver was there.

"Hey, breath. It was just a dream," he told her.

" Dad!" She yelled still not fully aware if what happened.

" Hey, M I right here okay. I need you to breath."

" Dad, I'm so sorry," she said.

" You have nothing to be sorry for," he said as her breathing went back to normal, " want to tell me what that was about."

" I was just remembering what happened before I got back here. That's why I said I was sorry."

" We're going to get you back. I'm probably climbing up a wall," he said reassuringly.

" I doubt it. The last thing I said to was to leave me alone."

He looked down and sighed , " M, even if you did say that I'm your father. I know I would be worried."

" You know you may not be my Oliver, but your pretty good at this parenting thing."

" Thanks, so you going to tell me why you were all fidgety around Felicity," he asked.

" Maybe later. I'm really tired." She layed back down still holding Olivers hand.

 **xxxx Line Break xxxxx**

 _Ten year old Margo was sitting with Quintin watching TV when his phone went off. He went to answer it leaving Margo on the couch. When he came back he looked upset like when Sara had joined the Legends._

 _" Grampa Quintin, are you okay?" She asked in her small child voice._

 _" Um.. Sweetheart when your dad gets back he has to tell you something okay," Margo nodded, " And I needed you to promise that you won't let it affect you that much. You can be upset you can cry as much as you want, but don't let it change who are okay."_

 _Margo sat watching TV in her PJs when her dad came in the room. Quintin nodded and got up to leave Oliver sat where he was sitting and stayed quite till Quintin left the room. He reached for the remote and turned the show she was watching off. She turned on the couch so she was looking at him._

 _" Honey, I need to tell you something, okay," he said slowly._

 _" Daddy, you know you can tell me if it's important."_

 _" M.. mom won't be coming home for awhile," he said holding back tears._

 _" Wh.. why , is everything okay?"_

 _" No , mom was in an accident and she didn't make it," he said choking back tears._

 _" Daddy," she said as tears slid down her small, chubby cheeks. Thea and Roy came in the room and saw the seen._

 _" Ollie, is true?" Thea asked him._

 _" Yeah, Speedy, Felicity's gone._


	4. Chapter 4

Cisco kept asking her questions about the future. Every questioned she rolled her eyes at. Margo kept hoping that he would get tired and stop asking. She knew he would though, Cisco was always someone who could go on and on for hours if the topic interested him. Cisco would ask the basic questions that anyone would ask if they met someone from the future.

" Cisco , leave her alone," Caitlin said to him.

" Am I the only one that's curious," he asked shocked, " I mean she is from the future!"

" yes, Cisco, you are. She a kid," Barry said to his best friend.

" actually, I have three friend who are younger than me," Margo said smiling, " I have one friend older then me, but he's like a brother."

" who?"Sara asked her.

" Natalie , Riley, and Kaycee. The older one is JJ,."

They would ask her questions every now and then and she would answer best she could. Margo couldn't help, but feel like things would be different when she got home. Would her dad still be upset with her? Would her mother still be gone? She didn't know what to think, after her mom died her dad and her had become inseparable. When she was about 13 she would have panic attacks if he was gone for a certain amount of time. As she got older she was able to control herself more. Every so often though she would freak out and her dad would be the only one able to calm her down.

" So, Margo, anything we should know? I mean about you, and certainly not the future," Cisco said covering up his intentions.

" Besides the fact that I have four best friends, a psycotic bitch who won't leave me alone, and a ex who cheated on me with said psyco. Then no. Oh, I sometimes have panic attacks."

Sara chuckled, " well, anyone who might want to hurt you?"

" What part of psyco bitch and ex don't you get?"

" Calm down. You're from the future, know anyone who could do this. A Meta maybe?" Her father said.

" OMG! Why did it not come to me soon," the people in the room looked at her confused, " in the future Uncle Barry and Aunt Kara meet a man who went by the name Music Mister. I did a little digging and it turns out he had a sister who went by the Time Mister."

" What do they have to do this?" Felicity asked.

Margo paused before continuing, " they teach people lessons. They are basically here to get people to see common sense. Now that I figured out who did this, now I need to know why."

" Well, let's think about it a bullet in the shoulder. She probably thought we would get the connection to Oliver," Dig said.

" He right, and it's not hard to see that you look and act like him," Roy added.

Margo spiteful of their points added, " What's so special about this time? I mean my parents aren't even together yet.,"

" Maybe it has to do with the argument you said we had," Oliver suggested.

It hit her. The reason why she was sent back to this time. The reason she was sent back at all. Everything she done since she was ten revolved around one person. Who seemed to be the center of her and her fathers agreements. Inseparable is one thing, but even Oliver and Margo Queen had there heated agreements.

 _" M , you know you mean everything to me. How do you think I'd feel if something happened to you?"_

 _" When are you going to stop treating me like a child."_

She could hear people calling her name , but she was to lost in thought. The only thing coming to her mind at the moment was, Mom. She forgot she wasn't the only one to lose someone that day. Her dad had lost the women he loved, she was basically asking her dad to bury her. Aleast that's what was going through his mind. Margo could still hear her voice beng heard.

" Mom," was all she muttered.

They all looked at each other confused. None knowing how to answer they waited for her to say something else.

" Mom and dad aren't together yet, meaning she wanted to show me what I was forgetting."

" Margo, um.. hey, can you speak so the rest of us can understand?" Cisco asked her.

" My mom died when I was ten. And for a long time I used that as an excuse. So every now and then I would beg dad to take out in the field with him. Every time he would say no, we eventually agreed I could do comms. Anyway, I never understood why he would say no when I asked him."

"Your mom died, and forgot you weren't the only one who lost her," Sara concluded.

She nodded quickly hoping they could find away to get her home. Margo looked her watch and reliezed what time it was. She told them to go homecand she would work out the rest. Margo said few words to her mother while she was there. She's been dead for ten years , or she will be dead for ten years, what did they want her to do. What do you say to a women you knew for ten out of your 20 years of living? She hadn't the slitest idea, what preson can't answer their own question.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed a Margo still couldn't have a full conversation with Felicity. She didn't know what to say to her, and everytime they were all together she would divert the conversation to someone else. Eventually, Dig got the hint that something was wrong.

" Margo can we talk?" He asked her.

" Yeah," she nodded and stood up from her work. They walked upstairs to the office floor to talk, " what did you want to talk about Dig?"

" Oh, you know the fact that you acted like Felicity doesn't exist."

" Can we not talk about this?" She begged him.

" We've been not talking about it for weeks, Margo. What happened?"

" Nothing," she stated.

" That's bull. And you know it. So I'll ask again what happened?"

" She gone!" Margo yelled, " she died when I was ten."

" How?"

" A car accident. If I get close to her, if I get to know her, it'll only hurt more when I get back home,," she said almost in tears.

" Maybe that's why you need to get close to her."

" Ten years she has been gone what do I even say to her?" She challenged.

" Say something that starts a conversation. I know if I had the chance to talk to my brother again I would."

He left her to think about what he said. She had so many questions but had no one to answer them. She sighed and went back down stairs. She saw her mother sitting there typing on her computer and Margo smiled. She walked closer but didn't touch her knowing how jumpy she was.

" Felicity."

" Yeah," she said turning around. Felicity made eye contact with the small blonde.

" Can I talk to you?"

" Oh, um.. of course," she stammered looking into her icey blue eyes, " what ya want to talk about?"

" Um.. I don't know how to say this I mean I do. Believe me I do. It's just um.. you know how you want to say something but you don't know how. I mean you know how you're just afraid it'll come out wrong."

" Margo," she said getting her attention. Margo reliezed she started rambling.

" Right. Um.. well, here goes nothing. You're my mother."

She looked shocked, " what? How? When? Me and Oliver aren't even together."

" I know. The reason I'm telling you this is because when I'm ten you get in an accident and. And you don't make it. Tens years of my life you were gone."

Felicity stared at her not knowing what to say or even think. Thinking of her and Oliver actually together gave her a headache. She sat in her chair staring at the girl who claimed to be her daughter.

" Mom, please say something. Anything."

" Why now? Why tell me now? You have been here for weeks why tell me now?" She asked her. It was all Felicity could ask that combined all the questions going through her head.

" Just.. just in case I screwed up the future. My aunt Sara is already going to have my head for everything else. Why not screw things up more. God I don't even know what my time is like anymore. Uncle Barry's also gonna kill me"

" Oh, does.. does Oliver know?" She asked Margo.

" No. I haven't told him yet. I wanted to tell you first. I don't even know hoew to tell him."

Felicity started at her. Question after question floating through her head. She didn't even know how to ask them.

" Mom, I know you have questions, but I can't tell you anything. If I could I would."

Felicity understood she could never understand what Margo was going through, but she understood why she couldn't tell her anything. Margo walked back over to her work and started doing research again. The hours passed as Margo sat there working, soon after she fell asleep on her work.

 _Flashback:_

 _Ten year old Margo was sitting at the dinning room table working on her home when her dad came home._

 _" Dad!" She exclaimed as got off her chair and ran over to her father._

 _" Hey, baby girl," he said as he picked her up, " how about I take you somewhere really cool?"_

 _Margo nodded excitedly, " okay then go finish your homework."_

 _Raisa walked towards Oliver as the little girl ran passed her. She stood next to him and smiled._

 _" She reminds me of you when you were that age," she said smiling._

 _" That's what scares me," he said sighing._

 _" Oliver, you were a good kid. You just sarted acting out for reasons still unknown to me."_

 _" I don't want her to grow up in the spotlight like Thea and I did."_

 _" Oliver, even if you weren't Mayor she would still be in the spotlight, you're Queens," she said playfully._

 _" Raisa, I want to thank you for everything."_

 _" It's been my genuine pleasure Mr. Queen ," she walked back into the kitchen as Margo came out._

" _Ready to go M &M?"_

 _" Yeah!"_

 _He smiled at her and picked her up. She laughed as they walked to the car. Oliver sat her down next to him and told Dig where to go. When the car stopped all three got out and walked into the building. Oliver pressed a button on the wall and an elevator door opened. The elevator stopped and the group got out. Thea and Laurel were at their houses so it was just the three of them._

 _" Dad where are we?"_

 _" The ArrowCave," he said using the name Felicity did._

 _" Wait, the ArrowCave? Does that me your?" He nodded at his daughter, " Oh my God! You're the Green Arrow! Does that mean you're Spartan?" She asked looking at Dig._

 _" Yep," he said popping the 'p' at the end._

 _Margo scram in excite. The thought of her dad being a hero made her feel extremely happy. Oliver smiled and looked at John who was laughing._

 _" Told you she would take it well," John said still laughing at the girl who was like family._


	6. Chapter 6

Things got easier after she spoke to Felicity, she wondered about how much would be different. Her and her sister were raised away from each other after the accident, before they were born her brother William left. Where Margo grew up and began being called Artemis, her sister Mia grew up being called Black Star. William their older brother left to go live with his grandparents, able to see him every now and then. Margo knew she couldn't tell them this though, so she sat leaning closer to her laptop to be able to see. Margo begin Margo was able to information on everyone, mostly her own family. One thing all Queens had in common, though, they were stubborn. Never being ones to give up a fight. After her mother's accident Mia went to live with their grandmother Donna Smoak. Thinking about not being around her siblings made her sick, especially not being around Mia. She was snapped out her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up to find Roy standing in front of her.

" Roy?" she said questionably, " What up?''

" You looked pretty zoned out there,'' he said, " Wanted to make sure you were okay?" he pulled a chair over and sat down in front of the desk.

" Yes, being trapped in 2015, has been the highlight of my life," She answered sarcastically.

He chuckled at her reply," So you never mentioned if you had any siblings. And I'm bored so mind sharing?"

She looked at him confusedly, " Why would I tell if I did?" she quipped back trying to go back to her work of shuffling through papers trying to find any information that could be useful.

Roy held his hands up in surrender, " Just trying to make a conversation.''

she sighed realizing she snapped, " Sorry. I'll tell you if you can keep your mouth shut,'' Roy nodded agreeing to her terms, " I have two siblings one full blood, one half. Both are older than me, one by a couple minutes."

" So Oliver has more than one kid," he said quietly not surprised by the former playboys actions," Do I get names?''

'' I'll give you one ,Mia she's my twin older by a couple minutes," She said looking back down at her work sadly. The early memories of her sister and her rising to the surface of her mind.

He looked at her noticing the water rimming her blue eyes. He quickly decided to change the subject, " Any luck?'' he asked already knowing the answer.

She shook her head, " I.. I'm trying to find her, but it's impossible," she choked out.

" If it was impossible to find her you wouldn't be here," Roy said trying to cheer her up, " she has to be somewhere. Right"

" I might have lied I have one more friend than I said,'' Roy raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she would mention it now. She explained," Zoe Ramirez."

Roy nodded knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of her. He stood up, " I'll you get back to work. And we're going to get you home.''

Margo nodded though not fulling believing his words. He left and she went back to work only to hear the others whispering.

" _She's a lot like Oliver," she heard Roy say to the rest of the team._

 _'' Yeah, we can see that. Thanks Captain Obvious," Cisco replied setting down one of the tablets they had in the foundry._

 _" No, not just in how they look," they all looked at him confusedly, " I mean think about the nightmares, the working non-stop, and let's not forget how they snap at people."_

 _Sara nodded on agreement, " If she wouldn't have told us who she was, I think we could have figured it out. I mean I get a kid trying to be like their parent, but this is a little overkill."_

 _Caitlin looked at the girl working in the other room, " Obviously, something happened. I mean kids don't get as bad of panic attacks as she says without gong through something."_

 _" Oh, idea!" Cisco said excitedly, " How about next time she falls asleep I vibe her.''_

 _Sara's eyes narrowed wondering if it was a good idea, " I think we should ask Oliver."_

 _" Sara's right. She's his daughter, he should make the decision,'' Barry said reasonably._

 _Cisco sighed, " Fine. We'll ask Mr. Buzzkill," He declared storming off._

Margo laughed, though, not loud enough for anyone to hear. _Should I let them vibe me?_ She asked herself. Everything they would see and learn could change her life forever. She decided to ignore the thought and get back to work. Her father would the final decision, like always, he had been doing this longer than any of them. He knew how to think on his, come up with solutions in a blink of an eye, and he never stopped fighting. He was everything Margo wanted to be, besides being the Mayor.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _" Mia!" Margo yelled trying to find her sister, " Mia!'' she yelled again running through the large mansion._

 _" Mia!," she yelled again only this time to be picked up by her father._

 _" M &M, why are you yelling this early in the morning?'' He said_ _hoarse his voice still tired from being woken up by the young girls screams._

 _" Daddy," she said breathlessly, " Where's Mia she wasn't in our room?'' The eleven year old asked her father worriedly._

 _He looked down at his daughter afraid of what to tell her. Mia and her were close, closer than her and William. He couldn't look at cause if he did it would hurt more._

 _" Margo," he started finally finding the courage to make eye contact with the younger Queen, " Mia went to stay with Grandma Donna for awhile."_

 _" Oh," she said sadly. Her eye contact fell from her father and on the hardwood flooring of the mansion, " Am I gonna have to go away too."_

 _Oliver's heart broke seeing how upset she was. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, A man most people would think twice about upsetting, was vulnerable when it came to her._

 _" Why would you think I would send you away?'' Oliver asked setting her down on the cold floor._

 _" M..m.. Mia's g..g.. gone I thought you d..d..didn't want me too," Margo said through tears. Oliver kneeled down to be at eye level with his daughter._

 _" Margo, I love you, and Mia, and William. I love you all more than anything. They made their choices, though," He said getting a nodded from her, " M, you can make your choices, just make sure their yours and not want someone else wants.'' She nodded again and Oliver picked her up, '' Come on it's Saturday and it's way to early to be up.''_

 _" Okay," Margo said half sad half tired._

 _" You want to sleep in my room?'' he asked. When he didn't get an answer he turned his to the right to Margo had fell asleep against his chest. He smiled at her and carried her into his room._

 _: End of Flashback_

* * *

 **Here's the latest chapter of this story. I know it's been awhile, but please review, favorite, and follow. Let me know how you want this story to go.**

 **I did take some information from the newer seasons like Mia, and William leaving. Again let me know what you think**


End file.
